TDWT episode 11: Niagara Brawls
Chris: last time on tdwt, our contestants had a boat race in sweeden, jared and mia went home, when Austin and rocky won, who will go home right now on Total Drama World Tour! Theme song Rocky: final 5 and were in first class Austin: I know I'm happy Rocky: im surprised that you made it to final 5 Austin: whats that supposed to mean Rocky: well, you won TDI and you got 6th in TDA, so I was thinking that you would be voted out early Austin: I guess not Rocky: yep Tundra: only original contestant here in the worst class Tyler: yep Tundra: sooo, I wonder where johana is Tyler: she's in the confessional Tundra: for a hour Tyler: its been a hour? Tundra: yep Tyler: wow, time flys Tundra: sure does Austin: im bored now Rocky: play video games Austin: where is it? Rocky: over there Austin: OMG SWEET! Rocky: just don't play to long, the challenge might be now or soon Austin: yeah, sure whatever Rocky: im going to find tundra Austin: ok, have fun Chris: everyone to loser class Austin: AWWWW Chris: from now on, there is no first class Austin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Rocky: come on! Chris: but, the last one in the challenge to arrive, is elimanted! Tundra: what is todays challenge? Chris: to fight over niagra falls Austin: WHAT? someone will get severly injured Chris: its water below Austin: STILL! Tundra: yeah, this is dangerous Chris: wait until you see next season! Tyler: another season! aww Austin: yeah I want a break Chris: you will get one! Rocky: go on with the challenge Chris: oh right, first one standing wins! then the winner chooses someone out They arrive Rocky: where do we fight? Chris: over there, on that tight rope Rocky: WHAT! Tundra: no way Chris: its challenge, don't do it and you get elimanted Rocky: ill do it Tyler: I guess we'll all do it Everyone gets on the rope Rocky: steady now Austin: I cant balance!!!! Tyler: try to Chris: GO! Austin goes towards johana Johana throws a can of salt at him Austin: WOAH HEY! Johana: oops Rocky hits tyler in the unmentionable spot Tyler: ok that officaly hurts Rocky: im sorry, are you ok? Tyler: HOW DOES THIS FEEL Tyler hits him there Rocky: not good They both fall over Rocky: noooo water! Tyler: IM SCARED! They land on a bridge Rocky: oo this is nice Johana hits Austin on the head Austin: wait, what She smashes him in the arm Austin: slipping, falling He hits the bridge hard Austin: wooo wee Chris: Johana vs Tundra Tundra: bring it Johana brings up a eel, and eletricutes tundra Rocky: WHAT! Chris laughs Chris: I love seeing pain Rocky: THAT ISNT FUNNY! Tundra falls but rocky catches her Rocky: are you ok? Tundra: yeah, just a little dizzy Rocky: she will pay Chris: AND JOHANA WINS! Johana: I vote Austin out Austin: SAY WHAT! Everyone boards the plane Austin: well bye Chris throws him a parachute Rocky: see ya He jumps out Austin: well, 5th place, not so bad Chris: yep, who will go home next time on Total Drama World Tour!